


噩梦（15）

by yumaoxl



Category: partner - Fandom, 美国精神病人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumaoxl/pseuds/yumaoxl





	噩梦（15）

　　贝特曼从来没有吻过怀亚特，他们通常只不过是强迫又或是半强迫的性爱，怀亚特的身体会在最后屈从于贝特曼给他的前列腺高潮，除此之外不代表任何东西。  
　　怀亚特知道这点，因为贝特曼从来不吻他，贝特曼绝对会亲吻自己的情妇又或是未婚妻，但从来不会选择吻他，贝特曼的确不是同性恋，所以没有亲吻，也没有爱意，他知道自己应该于贝特曼而言只是一种工具，起到点让贝特曼紧绷的神经放松的作用，怀亚特知道自己对贝特曼可能在未来的哪天抛弃他感到的惶恐也许和斯德哥尔摩综合症有关，但心理上的问题是很难通过理智来解决的。  
　　所以贝特曼的吻让怀亚特非常吃惊，他在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，他攀住贝特曼的后背，在渐渐的缺氧中微合起逐渐湿润的眼睛抓紧贝特曼的衬衫布料。  
　　贝特曼的舌头粗鲁的塞进他的口腔，他们的舌头在推挤中纠缠，唾液因为来不及吞咽而溢出怀亚特的唇角，而后他感到贝特曼正试图这么初步的占有他。  
　　贝特曼正解开他的裤子，他因为被握住性器而惊颤了一下，直接而缓慢地套弄让怀亚特开始像被冻坏而濒死那样颤抖，贝特曼没放开他的舌头和嘴唇，他们仍在接吻，这让怀亚特只能发出闷闷的细弱的喘息。  
　　这种状况没持续多久，怀亚特压抑着呻吟在贝特曼的抚弄中射精，这让他终于忍不住开始轻轻的哭泣，而贝特曼则开始吻他的眼角，吻掉他微咸的泪水，就像他们是一对情侣一样温柔。  
　　“你属于我，怀亚特。”贝特曼低声说，哪怕已经适应了较为黑暗的环境，但怀亚特朦胧的视线依旧看不清贝特曼的表情。  
　　贝特曼脱掉了怀亚特的裤子，他沾着精液湿滑的手滑进怀亚特的臀缝，怀亚特圆润饱满的臀瓣被抓揉着分开，接着两根手指探进温暖柔软的肠道里，怀亚特往后仰起头，露出脆弱而雪白的颈项，在粗大的阴茎楔入他的体内时，泪水再次从他的眼眶里溢出来。  
　　“帕特……帕特里克……”怀亚特吐出热气，他感到自己被缓慢地进一步的占有，随着贝特曼的阴茎将他一步步的贯穿，他意识到了这一切，他的双腿正试图努力的挂在贝特曼有力的腰上，贝特曼正掐着他的腿根，让他的身体完全为贝特曼敞开，直到他们严丝合缝的像终于完整的拼图那样契合在一起。  
　　接着贝特曼开始用自己粗大的阴茎撞开怀亚特柔软的甬道，像一遍又一遍的搅弄已经彻底为他打开的蚌，那里头的软肉无力抵抗的包裹他，痉挛颤抖的吸吮他滚烫坚硬的像铁块的肉棒。这个宛如天堂般的处所已经被完美改造得贴合他阴茎的形状，每当他碾过怀亚特前列腺的位置时，怀亚特就会战栗着哭叫出来。  
　　“啊、哈啊、啊……不……！”就像这样，断断续续的哭泣的呻吟，但听起来却又拔高着婉转，发出甜腻的音节，“帕……特……里克！啊、太……太过了……嗯、嗯哈……”  
　　“你是我的。”贝特曼粗喘着低声说，肉体不断的拍击声也几乎要掩盖这样如同自言自语的声音，巨大的阴茎随着每次的抽插都要将肉粉色的肠肉带出一点，发出激烈的摩擦出的水声，他能想象怀亚特被情欲的粉红侵染的皮肤，高热的沉浸在快感中而发红的脸颊，“你必须是我的……别说‘不’。”像是一种从齿缝里磨出来的威胁，但贝特曼最后却用一种快要崩溃的气音，低声的一遍又一遍的重复，“我需要你……怀亚特……我需要你……”  
　　这种低喃在贝特曼感到一双有些汗湿的高热的掌心贴上自己的脸时停止了，怀亚特无力但温柔的手正抚摸他的脸庞，就像在确定他的表情。  
　　“我在……嗯、嗯……我在这……嗯、哈啊……”怀亚特断断续续的呻吟，他温柔的声音带着高热的吐息缠绕在一起，“别担心……我、啊——”被抵在前列上狠狠碾磨的快感让他高声的叫出来，他颤抖着哭泣，但用双手搂紧了贝特曼的后颈，他们的嘴唇几乎贴在一起，他无意识的用唇瓣摩擦着贝特曼削薄得嘴唇，贝特曼直接这么吻住他殷红炽热的双唇，贝特曼的舌头再次占领这为自己打开的唇，捕捉住探出来一点儿的舌尖，他们互相紧紧拥抱住对方，荒谬如同从灵魂延伸的情侣。  
　　持续激烈的抽插让怀亚特就像要立刻死去一样颤抖，脚趾蜷起，绷直脚背，笔直的双腿就这样夹着贝特曼的腰，甜蜜的后穴让贝特曼觉得就像要榨出自己所有的精液而后祈求受精的宫口那样痉挛着收紧，这让他头皮发麻，而后再也忍不住的低吼，再最后抽插几十下后在怀亚特的身体里射出来，让这渴望被浇灌的甬道如愿以偿。  
　　怀亚特的身体完全绷直了，他每一块优美的肌肉从绷紧到放松下来，他也同时达到了高潮，他的全身都在发抖，从指尖开始颤抖发麻，痉挛收缩的甬道吸吮着贝特曼的阴茎，他全身都依旧正被快感的浪潮冲涮着，贝特曼依旧紧抱着他，他们仍有一部分还嵌合着的贴合在一起，怀亚特伸出手轻轻地搂紧了贝特曼的背。  
　　“没事的……”他还仍带着些轻喘的轻柔的说，他轻轻地拍着贝特曼的后背，“没事的，帕特里克。”  
　　“不！我杀了人！你得相信我！我真的——”贝特曼忽然说，他的声音不那么成调，几乎有些歇斯底里，“就在客厅，那个蠢蛋的血花就溅在我脸上，我感到愉悦和轻松！那个恶心的蠢蛋终于死了！我先把他藏在了床底下，然后你来了，就在那家伙被我砍得稀烂的尸体外头，我让你穿上护士服，操你，那感觉前所未有的好。”  
　　怀亚特深深吸了口气，他能够感觉到自己的眼圈红了。  
　　“之后我将他运出去。”贝特曼粗喘着说，他埋在怀亚特柔软的甬道里的阴茎再次的勃起坚硬，他开始缓慢地耸动自己的腰，一下一下的开始操怀亚特已经被操熟了的肉穴，那让怀亚特无法压抑的低声的喘息起来，“有一些金发的……金发的妓女……她们和游手好闲的流浪汉一样没有什么价值，但是可以让我发泄自己的……烦闷。”他掰开怀亚特的腿，怀亚特无力的手臂的攀上他的后颈，“我有很多……很多计划……电锯……锥子……胶带……斧头……”他每说出一种工具，就要狠狠撞一下怀亚特后穴里前列腺所在的那个位置，怀亚特就忍不住但又努力的克制发出断断续续的呻吟。  
　　怀亚特之前被精液润滑的甬道让贝特曼抽插起来无比的顺滑，带出因为激烈的摩擦而起的白沫，发出“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水声。  
　　“你是我的怀亚特，我知道你已经完全属于我了，你从被我操开始就不再和你的男朋友亲密，因为他根本满足不了你。”  
　　怀亚特模模糊糊的听到贝特曼的声音，他感到全身都在发热，快感的浪潮将他一波又一波的推上浪峰，贝特曼的阴茎真的让他感到非常舒服，他几乎已经不能分辨贝特曼所说的话的意思。  
　　“我为了你放弃了多少计划！我本可以试试锥子又或是胶带！”贝特曼愤怒的重重地、就像要将他彻底的贯穿到头顶那样的用阴茎将他钉死，“哦！该死——！那些警察！那些——那些警察！”  
　　在黑暗中，贝特曼不成调的歇斯底里的抱怨声最终变成了濒临崩溃的哭喊。  
　　“——我杀了那些人，我去自首了，但没人相信我，我杀了艾伦——没错是我，还有那些警察——”他停下来，他再次的抱紧怀亚特，他就像在对神忏悔那样的祈求，“怀亚特——怀亚特……救我，救我！像个天使那样——”  
　　怀亚特剧烈的喘息着，他睁开自己湿润而朦胧的浅棕的眼睛，它们看起来像柔软的蜜糖。  
　　怀亚特伸出手，他回抱着贝特曼，而后轻轻地吻了一下贝特曼的额头，这就像是一个祝福，又或是某种宽恕，而后他从喉咙里发出颤抖的喘息，他的双腿被摇晃，持续的渐渐攀高的快感重新盛满了他的身体。


End file.
